L'amour est jeu de mathématiques
by Kiline
Summary: James Potter cherche à séduire Lily, sa belle tigresse, par tout les moyens. Dès lors, quand il apprend que cette dernière a besoin d'un livre de mathématiques pour sa soeur, il se jette sur l'occasion. Mais est-ce tout cela sera suffisant ? ONE-SHOT.


_****_

L'amour est jeu de mathématiques

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( Mis à part ceux que j'ai inventé et qui sont que secondaires dans ce One-Shot ), tout appartient à J.K Rowling, à préciser que si elle veut bien me faire une donation, mon numéro de téléphone est 06…Nan, vous y avez cru ?

Rating : Je pense que je peux mettre un K sans trop m'inquiéter…

Couple : James / Lily…Quoique, pas vraiment.

* * *

- Alors mon petit James, on devient petit rat de bibliothèque ? Remarque, avec tes lunettes, tu fais presque premier de la classe"

Aussitôt, James Potter releva la tête de son livre, son regard noir porté sur Sirius Black. Ce dernier le regardait avec un sourire narquois, prêt sans doute à éclater de rire. Sur ce, James rétorqua :

- Ah ! Très drôle, mon petit Patmol. Et bien…Sache que je m'_instruis._ Que fais-tu ici ?"

Sirius Black s'assit alors sur la chaise positionnée devant James. Il souriait toujours, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- On a décidé de torturer _Choux Gras_. Dans la neige, ça lui lavera les cheveux.

_- Choux Gras ?_

Severus, si tu préfères. Peter et moi t'attendions près de la salle commune mais comme tu n'arrivais toujours pas…Et contre toute attente, je te retrouve ici, en train de lire tranquillement un livre qui s'appelle…

_« Ce n'est pas ta potion, laisse-moi tranquille »,_ eut envie de rétorquer James. Mais avant que le jeune homme puisse ouvrir sa bouche, Sirius lui arracha le livre des mains.

_- Les mathématiques en 30 leçons_…Et c'est censé aider pour la drague, ce truc là ?

- Ce n'était pas pour ça, figure-toi…

- Oh que si ! Je le vois dans tes yeux…C'est pour ta petite tigresse aux yeux émeraude, j'imagine ?

Démasqué, James n'eut d'autre choix que celui d'hocher la tête. Déjà Sirius, bien plus enthousiaste qu'il y a quelques secondes, se mettait à tourner autour de la table, comme un petit de 4 ans.

- Sirus, arrête ton manège tout de suite, ce n'est franchement pas drôle. Et rends-moi ce livre !

Or Sirius ne l'entendait pas du tout de cette oreille. Il prit le livre, l'ouvrit à une page au hasard et se mit à lire :

_- Le théorème de Pythagore consiste à calculer le coté d'un triangle sachant que ce dernier est…_Jolie poésie dis-moi, dit Sirius avec un soupçon d'ironie. Et tu crois que ta petite Lily va tomber dans tes bras si tu lui jette ça à la figure ? Mon pauvre James, tu es tombé bien bas. Je t'ai connu bien plus direct.

- Moins fort ! Avec toi, Mrs Pince va nous exclure de la bibliothèque, si tu continue comme ça ! En fait, c'est pour la sœur de Lily.

Sirius fronça les sourcils : Le désaccord entre les deux sœurs Evans était d'actualité depuis une dispute meurtrière devant le train. Les deux sœurs ne cessaient de s'envoyer des insultes, et plusieurs fois, elles avaient manqué d'en venir aux mains. Si Peter Lindrich les avait séparés avant qu'un malheur arrive, il n'empêche que le regard tueur de Pétunia destiné à sa sœur en avait traumatisé quelques-uns. On se demandait comment Lily Evans pouvait supporter une telle sœur ; On s'interrogeait également sur le comportement de Lily envers cette dernière.

Cette histoire n'avait guère amusé Lily, qui, au début de l'année, passait son temps dans la salle commune, pour éviter les remarques acerbes des Serpentard à son égard. Ce comportement, qui en avait étonné plus d'un, avait alimenté les rumeurs, forçant donc Lily à reprendre une vie normale. Dès lors, les cancans s'étaient tus, mais ce moment était gravé dans les esprits de certains, comme Sirius.

- Qu'il y a- t'il, avec la sœur de Lily ? Je pensais qu'elles s'étaient disputées à tout jamais, questionna Sirius, visiblement intéressé.

James soupira et remit ses lunettes sur son nez :

- Elle passe ses examens et sa mère est très inquiète. Elle a donc chargé Lily de trouver des livres sur les mathématiques, histoire de l'aider pour ses révisions. Du moins, c'est que j'ai entendu à travers les portes du dortoir des filles. Alors j'ai décidé…

- De te porter prince charmant et de trouver ce livre…Pour qu'elle t'offre ensuite un baiser ?

- En quelque sorte, c'est ça, mon plan.

Ses pensées pour la jeune fille rousse revenaient au grand galop. Comme un amoureux transi, il s'imaginait de tas de scénarios impossibles et inimaginables où Lily, touché par son geste, jetait livre et encrier, pour l'embrasser d'une manière fougueuse. Ce rêve, très agréable a ses yeux, résonnait comme de doux pétales de lys dans un lac géant.

Malheureusement, il lui semblait qu'il était bien loin du compte.

L'autre jour, dans un élan de colère, Lily lui avait jeté quelques livres à la figure, en le qualifiant de vaurien, de voyou, et autres insultes. Il ne se croyait pas blessé ; Ce genre de scène arrivait tous les jours, du moins toutes les semaines. Lily trouvait cela normal ; Après tout, n'était-il pas vrai que James Potter n'était qu'un lâche et un égoïste ?

C'était là, que, par un élan de curiosité, le jeune garçon était resté près du dortoir des filles. Les filles ne parlaient que de banalités, quand Lily avait exposé le problème de sa sœur. Elle s'était plaint, selon les souvenirs de James, qu'il n'y avait aucun livre parlant des mathématiques moldues à Poudlard, du moins pas dans la bibliothèque. Les seuls exemplaires, avait-elle continué, devaient se trouver dans le bureau de Mrs Loutdon, professeur d'Etude des Moldus.

Par chance, cette dernière était une vielle amie de la mère de James. Pendant le week-end, revenu chez lui pour cause de réunion de famille importante, le jeune garçon avait glissé trois mots au professeur concernant sa requête. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le livre tant recherché se trouva sous le lit de James, le lundi suivant. Pour ne pas attirer le soupçon des autres et alimenter les rumeurs, il décida alors de se retirer dans la bibliothèque pour feuilleter le livre : Histoire de montrer à Lily, que non, question intelligence, il n'avait pas celle d'une huître sans sa carapace. Mais durant sa lecture, vient un problème de taille : Les mathématiques lui semblaient aussi ardues et complexes que les traités de métamorphoses. Impossible donc de jouer le coq devant Lily, sauf pour se montrer aussi ridicule que jamais.

- C'est incroyable comment les Moldus aiment se compliquer la vie. Regarde : _Dans un triangle rectangle, la médiane relative à l'hypoténuse…_Même dans les cours d'arithmancie de 7ème année, personne n'apprend ça !

- Je sais Sirius, répondit James, l'air déçu. Mais je n'ai pas le choix…A vrai dire, j'avais l'intention de demander à Remus pour me perfectionner. Tu te rends compte, si Lily apprend que je sais tout ça…

- Elle te considéra enfin comme un garçon intelligent, ce qui n'est pas le cas au jour d'aujourd'hui, déclara une voix que James connaissait bien.

Remus Lupin se tenait effectivement entre deux rangées de livres voisines. Etonné, les deux compères levèrent la tête. Sirius, maladroit, renversa le pot d'encre posé à coté de lui, tellement la présence de leur ami l'avait troublé. Très vite, il sortit sa baguette magique et effaça la tache bleue sur le sol ; Sinon, il y avait fort à parier que Mrs Pince sortirait son fouet pour les mettre dehors.

- Que fais-tu ici, Lunard ? Tu tombes bien, nous organisions un plan…

- T'en fais pas, répliqua Remus en levant la main gauche. J'ai tout entendu. C'est plus intelligent que les dernières fois, James.

- Tu sous-entends que mes moyens pour séduire la future amie de Monsieur étaient dignes d'un Severus Rogue dans un tonneau de shampoing ? se défendit Sirius

- Je voulais surtout dire qu'ils n'étaient pas très malins, Sirius. Mais passons…Je veux bien t'aider à t'entraîner, mais tu dois me promettre une chose, James, négocia Remus.

James soupira, et tendit sa main droite comme pour conclure un accord :

- Tout ce que tu voudras…Rien n'est trop beau pour Lily.

- Je ne veux pas, ni toi ni Sirius, que vous chahutiez Severus, pendant un mois.

Sirius fut comme pris d'un haut le cœur, si bien que le pot d'encre faillit glisser de nouveau :

- Tu es fou ! On va s'ennuyer ! Et moi, je n'ai rien demandé…Je n'ai pas voulu de faire de mon cerveau une éponge à formules Moldues !

James jeta à Sirius un regard tellement noir, que ce dernier se tut. Dès lors, Remus quitta la bibliothèque pour se rendre à son cours _d'Histoire supérieure de la magie_. Les deux amis n'ayant plus rien à faire, et le froid commençant à se sentir dans l'antre de la bibliothèque, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, l'heure tardive les aidant à s'endormir très vite.

Les cours du lendemain se passèrent sans le moindre incident. Du moins, ils se déroulèrent comme d'habitude ; Lily toisait toujours James de ce même air hautain, et Sirius, pareil à lui-même, séduisait des filles bien trop contentes de recevoir un regard du garçon le plus en vogue de Poudlard. Seules les pensées de Remus, assis auprès de Peter qui lisait un livre sans le comprendre, étaient différentes des jours précédents : Et si Lily apprenait son plan ? En soit, il n'y avait rien de mal à vouloir faire apprendre à son ami les mathématiques, et plus précisément la géométrie mais…Et si jamais elle apprenait que tout cela n'était qu'une machination pour la séduire ? La tigresse se mettrait forcément dans une rage folle…

Mais après tout, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à tout cela, se disait Remus, comme pour se rassurer. _Maintenant que j'ai proposé cette idée à James, je ne peux pas me désister._

Puis, il s'aperçut qu'il était déjà en retard. Vite, déjà James l'attendait dans la salle déserte du 3ème étage.

A sa grande surprise, Sirius était aussi présent : Effectivement, il était assis sur une table, au fond de la salle. Remus lui lança un regard étonné, ce à quoi Sirius rétorqua :

- Mais ! C'est mon ami, et moi aussi, j'ai envie de m'instruire. Tu en doutais ? dit ce dernier avec un lueur malicieuse dans l'œil droit.

Sur ce, Remus détourna son regard de Sirius pour le reporter sur James. Il lança à ce dernier un vague _« Excuse-moi, je suis en retard » _pour se tourner vers le tableau noir. Instinctivement, il se sentit comme dans son élément. S'il n'avait jamais vraiment approfondi les mathématiques tel qu'un enfant Moldu, il avait pour une fois, confiance en lui. C'était une sensation bizarre, qui lui donnait des ailes. Il se laissa quelques secondes porter par ses rêves : Rien ne lui semblait impossible, et les murs semblaient être aussi fragiles que du cristal.

- Tu es dans la lune, Lunard ? le taquina Sirius. Fais attention, si tu ne donnes pas ta leçon de séduction à notre cher Cornedrue, il va vite tourner en bourrique…

- C'est vrai, reprit James, plus tôt je serais prêt, mieux ça sera…

Alors pendant une heure environ, Remus expliqua à James les différents théorèmes, si abstrait soit-il pour le jeune amoureux transi. Mais porté par son amour, comme il aimait souvent le dire, il finit, au bout de quelques minutes d'effort, à obtenir une démonstration correcte. Il lui semblait que ces dernières les rapprochaient plus de sa Lily ; C'était une façon nouvelle d'aborder la géométrie, mais ne dit-on pas que le nombre d'or est source de merveilleuses choses ?

Je crois que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui…Tout n'est pas correct, mais au bout de quelques séances, je pense que tu pourras faire valoir ton grand savoir devant Lily, reprit Remus, en lançant un clin d'œil à Sirius.

Et en effet, au bout de quelques séances, James maîtrisait quelque peu la géométrie. L'algèbre, quant à lui, n'avait été qu'une source de malheur, mais Remus, pour rassurer son ami, lui répétait que pour séduire Lily, les théorèmes étaient bien suffisants.

Sirius avait bien essayé de faire quelques exercices, mais il ne comprenait rien, malgré son don en métamorphose. Ce qui avait l'avantage d'amuser James, qui taquinait régulièrement son meilleur ami à la fin des cours ; ce qui se finissait généralement par une bataille d'oreillers.

Lily, elle, fut étonnée par le comportement de James, qui n'avait plus le temps d'égratigner Severus Rogue. Plusieurs fois, elle pensa même que son camarade était malade, sans imaginer tout ce qui se tramait autour d'elle. Au grand plaisir de James, quand ce dernier lui disait « Bonjour », elle le saluait en retour. _« Au final, il n'est peut-être pas si arrogant que ça… »,_ pensait-elle.

James n'avait pourtant pas oublié son objectif premier : Séduire sa belle demoiselle. Après tout, les mathématiques en elles-même, il s'en fichait. S'il n'y avait eu toute cette histoire autour de Lily, il ne les aurait jamais étudiés si profondément, voir même pas du tout.

Le jour de la fin des leçons, il se sentait sûr de lui, persuadé qu'elle allait tomber ses bras, implorant son pardon pour l'avoir ignoré pendant de si longues années.

Ce fut donc avec une extrême légèreté qu'il s'assit sur un fauteuil près du sien, dans la salle commune. Lily détourna son regard pendant quelques secondes, puis replongea la tête dans son livre. James prit une grande respiration, et se jeta à l'eau :

- Dis moi, Lily, je…

Surprise, elle accorda un nouveau regard à James. Sublime.

- Oui ? Excuse-moi, je suis un peu bouleversée, le livre que je lis est tellement…

- Mais je t'en prie. Juste comme ça, je voulais savoir, pour ta sœur…

- Nous nous sommes réconciliées et tout va pour le mieux.

- Oui, mais pour cette histoire d'examen…Je pensais que…

Tout de suite, James sentit qu'il marchait sur des œufs, tandis que le visage de Lily virait au rouge écrevisse. _Je n'aurais pas dû attaquer sur ce tableau là_, se disait-il. Son cœur commençait à battre la chamade, mais pas pour la raison qu'il aurait aimée.

- Comment sais-tu pour tout cela ? demanda t'elle, avec un soupçon de voix menaçant.

- Eh bien disons que…C'était juste par pur hasard. J'ai appris et j'ai cru que tu aurais besoin de tes services…

- TES SERVICES ? Mais je n'en veux pas, de tes _services, _Mr James Potter !

Le livre qu'elle tenait il y a quelques minutes, se trouvait à présent sur le sol. Mais Lily s'en fichait. La rage qui faisait bouillonner son cerveau n'arrivait plus à se contenir ; Tôt au tard, cette dernière allait se déverser sur James, brûlante.

Lui, au contraire, tentait d'apaiser le feu, en essayant de se justifier :

- Mais Lily…Ce n'était qu'une petite aide ! Une tout petite aide ! C'est quand j'ai entendu cette histoire…Tu sais, devant le dortoir des filles, quand tu m'as…

- Ah ! Parce maintenant…TU ECOUTES AUX PORTES ? Bravo l'éducation, dis-donc !

- Mais je…

- Décidément, tu resteras toujours ce petit garçon _pauvre d'esprit _et _arrogant, _Potter !

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles, dont elle claqua la porte violemment.

James, dépité, resta dans son fauteuil. Il venait de réaliser, avec un grand sentiment d'injustice, que tout ses efforts depuis deux semaines n'avaient servi à rien, sauf à aggraver les choses. Il ne pleurait pas, pourtant il lui semblait que son cœur était déchiré en deux morceaux, voir trois. Ce ne fut que lorsque que Sirius, Remus et Peter entrèrent dans la pièce après un match de Quidditch qu'il recommença à parler :

- Alors, James, ton rendez-vous ?

- Une catastrophe totale, voir plus, répondit James, visiblement très déçu.

Sirius posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami, le regarda dans les yeux, et lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était très doué pour taquiner les gens, mais devant la détresse de son meilleur ami, il ne dit rien, laissant à James la libre parole. A la fin de la discussion, relatant le rendez-vous raté de James, Sirius se leva sans un mot. Dès lors, les quatre garçons allèrent dans le dortoir conçu pour eux, sans un bruit. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques heures, au milieu de la nuit, que Sirius, déjà réveillé par le bruit des oiseaux, leva la tête et soupira :

_Pythagore et Thalès ont peut-être inventé des tas de théorèmes, mais ils ont oublié le plus utile : Celui de l'amour. _

Et franchement, ça, c'est bien dommage…

* * *

Question de dernière minute de l'auteur :

Merci tout d'abord d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! J'aimerais donc vous demander votre avis, en review, enfin, si vous avez le temps :

Comment avez-vous trouvé la réaction de Lily par rapport à ce pauvre James ?

Et est-ce que le coté mathématique ( Quoique dire ceci, c'est exagéré ), ne vous a pas trop gêné ?

Voilà ! Merci beaucoup, et à bientôt pour une prochaine lecture :D


End file.
